


Spotlight

by chpy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Byun Baekhyun-centric, M/M, Omega Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chpy/pseuds/chpy
Summary: It's funny, Baekhyun had always wondered what it was like to be in his idol's presence.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 174





	Spotlight

Lights and cameras flash as world-wide alpha idol group EXO walks past the streets of Gangnam suavely.  
  
Baekhyun glimpses in awe, craning his neck to watch them, happening to be in the area and was struck with such utter luck. The tallest, Park Chanyeol, also the most popular, leads the way with lethal grace, manoeuvring through the crowd, through the screaming fangirls and fanboys.  
  
His heart is fluttering, and there are butterflies in his stomach when he spots Chanyeol's familiar handsome face, that powerful aura, that devil-may-care smirk, those crushing bright blue eyes scanning the crowd lightly. It's so unfair that the alpha is ridiculously attractive. There are guards around them, and the fans keep their respectful distance, but a girl falls in front of them accidentally because of so many people pushing against her.  
  
With concern flaring across Chanyeol's eyes, the alpha bends down to give the girl a hand, his eyes gentle and kind and so soft. Baekhyun is melting, internally screaming at the way Chanyeol is behaving like a knight in shining armour.

The crowd goes wild, screaming even more, and Baekhyun swears he hears someone scream, " _marry me Chanyeol-oppa_!" Such a lucky girl, Baekhyun thinks to himself with a wistful sigh, his eyes zooming in on Chanyeol's devastatingly gorgeous face, on the way the alpha handles the girl with care. There is no doubt that there are going to be millions of posts about Chanyeol later on today, about how the alpha loves his fans so much that he doesn’t want to see any of them hurt.  
  
"Come on," Minseok muses, linking his arm through Baekhyun's before dragging the latter away.  
  
Protests are futile on Minseok, and Baekhyun just admits defeat, letting himself get dragged along by his friend, eyes still trained on the alpha's demeanor, now standing, rising to his full height while running long fingers through dark hair, and oh how he _swoons_ at Chanyeol's tallness and broad shoulders and muscles and -  
  
" _Earth to Baekhyun_ ," Minseok interrupts Baekhyun's train of thought with a snort.  
  
"You don't understand, Minseok," Baekhyun wails, finally, reluctantly, tearing his gaze away from the alpha. "He's _so_ handsome," Baekhyun sobs, pressing his hand to his cheek in an attempt to cool his face down. "I'm going to ignore what you just said. I think Jongin is _way_ more handsome," Minseok rebuts with a huff. "Chanyeol is taller than Jongin," Baekhyun asnwers with a triumphant grin.  
  
"Alright, you win, Park Chanyeol is the almighty, amazing alpha that has blessed everyones' lives with his presence," Minseok snorts.  
  
"I know," Baekhyun sighs wistfully. "I wish I could see him up close, just once. Just _once_ , and my life would be perfect. I could die happy then," Baekhyun laments, resting his head on Minseok's shoulders with a dramatic sigh.

"You mean you just want him to fuck you," Minseok says flatly with a roll of his cat-eyes.  
  
Gasping in offense, Baekhyun places a hand over his heart with a glare towards his fellow omega friend. "I'll have you know that Chanyeol is not just a hot piece of ass!" Baekhyun squawks indignantly with a huff.

"Oh please, spare me. Chanyeol is just a hot piece of ass to us whether we like it or not. Those who know him well and personally are the ones who should be saying that," Minseok snorts.  
  
"You know, Minseok, you have a brilliant talent in killing the mood," Baekhyun groans.

“It’s a talent I’m very proud of.”  
  


  
  
"You _what_?!"  
  
"I know, it's rushed but it was the only thing I could come up with in such short notice!" Taehyung, an alpha department leader from Baekhyun's department, defends himself.  
  
"And how the hell did you get EXO to come in for a photoshoot?!" Baekhyun rushes out, feeling his heart accelerate with excitement. He's going to be able to see Chanyeol and the rest of them up close, and the thought gets him so delirious that he feels he's about to faint.  
  
"I pulled some strings here and there. Red Velvet pulled out last minute due to an injury. EXO was the next best option," Taehyung says breezily, placing the files and papers down on Baekhyun's desk with a sweet smile. "I know you love them, so this should be a dream come true, right? Finish it by tonight because they're coming here tomorrow in the afternoon. You're overseeing the photoshoot yourself," Taehyung chirps, bright violet eyes sparkling with mischief and laughter.  
  
Baekhyun only stares at the papers on his desk with wide eyes.  
  
"Thank you darling," Taehyung sing-songs when the omega doesn't reply, his voice deep, blowing Baekhyun a kiss before sauntering off like the devil he is, making a few girls nearby swoon at their interaction. He and Taehyung have been a match, apparently, since the beginning of time when they first started working together. His colleagues had shipped them together immediately, even making bets on when they would officially start dating.

But Baekhyun doesn't think of that now, all he thinks about is EXO and him being able to see them up-close in a tiny, enclosed space.  
  
Minseok comes strutting in a moment later, lifting a brow when he sees Baekhyun's stunned silence, mouth open like a gaping fish. "Cat got your tongue? Or did Taehyung finally kiss you senseless?" Minseok teases, and Baekhyun just shoves the file in his friend's face.  
  
"Holy shit," Minseok swears under his breath, his rose gold eyes scanning the papers quickly.

"Shit," Minseok repeats softly. "What the _fuck_ ," Minseok hisses, flipping through the papers with an urgency now, eyes wide and filled with bewilderment and something like fear. "What? Aren't you glad?" Baekhyun narrows his eyes at his friend.

"I _am_ glad! I'm just... too happy?" Minseok squeaks out weakly, lifting those pretty eyes to stare at Baekhyun with a wobbly smile.  
  
"I can smell your lie and you know it. Spill," Baekhyun demands.  
  
"Okay, promise me you're not going to flip out," Minseok blows out a shuddering breath, fingers shaking as he grips the papers tightly.  
  
"I promise," Baekhyun grits out, observing the way the omega shifts in his seat uncomfortably. "I..." Minseok exhales slowly, staring at Baekhyun dead in the eye. "I slept with Jongin," Minseok rushes out with a squeak.

Baekhyun huffs, laughs in his friend’s face, waving it off at first, not comprehending the statement his friend had just made, but then Minseok's words keep repeating in his head over and over again like a relentless circle and he -  
  
"You _what_?!"  
  
The whole office turns to stare at him curiously, to which he just dips his head in embarrassment, muttering apologies with a flushed face.  
  
"You what?!" Baekhyun hisses, softly this time, and grabs Minseok tightly by the wrist.

"It was this weekend!" Minseok hisses right back, "I went to the Black Pearl with Jongdae and Luhan and we got wasted. I was drunk, Jongin was drunk. Hell, I didn't even _know_ that was Jongin till the morning!" Minseok's cheeks are pink right now, flushed with embarrassment and Baekhyun can only laugh in disbelief.  
  
"You mean to say," Baekhyun swallows thickly, "that you slept with superstar Kim Jongin, the sexiest dancer known to mankind... and you _forgot_?!" The Gods must be testing Baekhyun’s already thin, worn-out patience.  
  
"I didn't forget! I just... don't recall much of it." Minseok winces. "Jesus, Minseok," Baekhyun sighs, rubbing his face with his hands tiredly. "What the hell happened next?" Baekhyun prods, leaning back against his chair wearily.

"Uh, I left before he could wake up?" Minseok laughs nervously.

Minseok narrowly dodges Baekhyun’s swat on his head with a yelp, causing their colleagues to peer at them curiously.  
  
"For fucks sake, Minseok," Baekhyun groans. "You could've at least waited till the man woke up! Heck, if you had stuck around, you two would probably be talking right now!" Baekhyun wants to strangle his friend for being so dumb.

"Okay, I was _panicking_! Do you know how scary it is to wake up not knowing where you are?! I could've had my kidneys and organs stolen!" Minseok protests, yelping when Baekhyun pinches his thigh harshly.  
  
"You need to oversee the photoshoot with me tomorrow. Don't you dare be a chicken shit and bail on me," Baekhyun hisses.  
  
"Alright alright," Minseok huffs, rubbing the spot where Baekhyun had pinched tightly.

"This is abuse, I'm calling HR on this," Minseok whines, and Baekhyun only kicks his friend's chair as he stands up. "We need to finish the reports by tonight and set up the studio tomorrow morning. Don't go daydreaming and drooling over Jongin," Baekhyun instructs, poking the omega on his forehead.

"Alright alright!" Minseok swipes Baekhyun's hand away with an irritated glare.  
  
And despite telling Minseok not to daydream about Jongin, Baekhyun does the exact opposite, wondering just how his first encounter with Chanyeol will go.

  
  
  
Well this is bad.  
  
Baekhyun's heart is stuck in his throat and the butterflies are relentless today.  
  
EXO has already arrived, earlier than planned, and they're lounging in the studio now, sitting on the sofas and scrolling through their phones languidly.

Standing at the entrance like a fucking idiot stalking them, Baekhyun's about to hyperventilate - he can't handle this, he should have given this job to someone else because he’s about to faint - before something goes wrong, before he pukes all over the ground, before he does something embarrassing in front of them, world-renowned boy-group EXO, and -  
  
"Baekhyun!" Taehyung chirps, poking his head out from behind the laptop, and Baekhyun freezes at the entrance, looking at Taehyung with wide, pleading eyes.

And before he can bolt the heck out of there, Chanyeol lifts his head from his phone at the sound of Baekhyun’s arrival, those gorgeous, _devastating_ blue eyes staring at him with amusement.  
  
Schooling himself into professionalism, Baekhyun clears his throat before looking at the non-existent clock on the wall, strolling towards Taehyung with what he hopes is an easy smile and a confident stride.

"Hey Tae," Baekhyun chirps, and suddenly, he's aware of everyone's eyes on him, curious and intrigued. He looks at them briefly, catching their eyes for a short moment. His heart thunders in his chest stupidly.  
  
"Shall we get started, then?" Baekhyun says, tilting his head to the side uncomfortably, looking at Taehyung with pleading eyes.  
  
"Stop staring you brutes," Taehyung sighs with a roll of his eyes, and Baekhyun can hear Sehun's soft cough in the corner. "They're only staring because they have a shortage on gorgeous omegas around them," Taehyung snickers, and Joonmyun, the angel – the fucking _angel_ of the group, throws Taehyung a vulgar gesture that has Baekhyun choking on his saliva.  
  
"Joon is a long-time friend," Taehyung explains when he spots Baekhyun's scandalised expression.

"Ready to work your magic?" Taehyung teases, wriggling his fingers in front of Baekhyun's face with a handsome grin on his face. "Get out of my face," Baekhyun snorts, pushing the alpha's hand away with a huff before settling down on the chair next to his. Minseok arrives a heartbeat later, wide-eyed and flushed-faced.  
  
Jongin's head immediately snaps up when he senses the omega enter the room, staring at Minseok with narrowed eyes, until those those blood red eyes turn wide and surprised as a flash of recognition passes through him. Well, it looks like Minseok is dead wrong about Jongin not remembering him because the alpha clearly recognises his friend.

The omega offers a weak, wobbly smile towards the alpha, to which Jongin nods his head slowly in an awkward greeting.

Settling down beside Baekhyun, Minseok finally exhales shakily, fingers gripping the hem of his shirt so tightly that his knuckles are turning white. "Snap out of it," Baekhyun hisses, "we're going to get fired at this rate."  
  
Standing up, Taehyung saunters towards Joonmyun then, explaining to him what's going to happen and of the breaks in between, and who goes where during the photoshoot. Baekhyun zones out, already used to hearing the instructions, and blinks when Taehyung is suddenly standing in front of him with a devilish smirk on his handsome face.

"Don't fall for him too hard," Taehyung whispers into Baekhyun's ear before sauntering off languidly. Before Baekhyun can react, Taehyung has already bid them goodbye and is walking off towards the exit while whistling one of EXO’s hit songs.  
  
Face red, he glares at Taehyung's back before standing up, rattling the desk a little. Turning to EXO, he finds them waiting for his instructions, seated languidly and watching him with amusement.  
  
Schooling himself into professionalism, Baekhyun puts his game-face on. "Hi guys, I'm Baekhyun and I'll be in-charge for today's shoot," Baekhyun clears his throat, aware of everyone's attention on him now, _especially_ Chanyeol's.

"I know you guys are on a tight schedule so I'll try to make it as brief and relaxed as possible," Baekhyun chirps, the role of a supervisor coming naturally to him, "if you guys have any problems at all, please come and find me, I'll be here all day throughout the shoot."  
  
The makeup artists and hair stylists start to file around the members, and Baekhyun is aware of how handsome Chanyeol looks even bare-faced. And once the makeup artist and stylist is done with him, the alpha looks even more gorgeous, his jet-black hair is swept to the side perfectly, accentuating his high-cheekbones and sharp nose and perfect bedroom, almond eyes, which are adorned with mauve eyeshadow, complimenting the cherry red on his plush lips.

Donned in an all-black ensemble, the alpha looks every bit like a Greek God - no, even Adonis has nothing on the alpha. Chanyeol’s in a black leather jacket with nothing underneath, his muscled, sun-kissed chest exposed, and a pair of ripped black jeans. EXO’s new concept; their evil doppelgangers fighting their good counterparts, suits them really well – Chanyeol, naturally, stands out the most to Baekhyun because of his height and unfairly attractive looks.  
  
And everyone seems to know it too, fawning and mooning over the alpha with wide, appreciative eyes and blushing faces.  
  
As they all move into position, the five of them so natural and at ease with each other, Baekhyun notes their astounding teamwork and chemistry. Such natural chemistry and banter can only be found in years of friendship and understanding one another.

Seeing them in action makes Baekhyun in awe - it never fails to amaze him that idols are so natural in front of the camera, it’s like second nature. Put him in front of the camera and he'll be a floundering fish gasping for air on land.

Their work is so perfect that the photographer sings nothing but praises, cooing at how handsome and sexy they look. Jongin shoves Sehun when the latter attempts to jump on his back playfully, and the photographer squeals, fucking _squeals_ , in delight.  
  
"Close your mouth. Drool is coming out," Minseok snorts, coming up to stand beside him.  
  
"It's a once-in-a-lifetime thing, don't be a hater," Baekhyun sighs wistfully, watching Chanyeol's every move with wide eyes. The tall alpha tilts his head back up to the ceiling and rests his long fingers on the bridge of his nose gently, giving the camera sensual, side-long glance.

Baekhyun has a hard time containing his fanboy squeal about to rip out of his throat.

"Baek, you look like a high school girl crushing on her hot teacher," Minseok retorts with a laugh. "I am," Baekhyun admits with a fond smile, watching Chanyeol with all his attention as the alpha poses, resting a hand on Joonmyun's shoulder languidly, resulting in Minseok's gag of utter disgust.  
  
The time passes by quickly, and before Baekhyun knows it, they've wrapped up and called it a day. Disappointed at not being able to watch EXO more, Baekhyun can only sigh as he watches EXO start to remove their makeup and change into more casual outfits.

And it's only when Baekhyun is helping the staff pack up, atop a ladder trying to take the props down from the ceiling, bowing and nodding his goodbyes to EXO and EXO's crew, that someone taps him on the shoulder gently.  
  
"Hey," comes a deep, soulful voice.

Whirling around, Baekhyun nearly falls over the ladder on his ass, but a large hand keeps him upright, strong fingers grabbing his thighs and calves with quick reflexes. It’s only until Baekhyun has been saved by the person, clinging onto their broad shoulders for dear life, that he looks up to find himself staring at -  
  
 _Chanyeol_.  
  
"Oh my, I'm so _so_ sorry," Baekhyun rushes out, immediately pulling away from the alpha's broad shoulders with embarrassment, hopping down from the ladder gently, hoping he doesn’t seem like a dying frog trying to escape from a predator. "I didn't expect anyone to be staying behind," Baekhyun chuckles, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Is there anything I can do to help you, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun enquires, looking at the alpha with wide eyes.  
  
"I - _we_ ," Chanyeol clears his throat, "are going to grab dinner somewhere nearby. Would you like to join us?" Chanyeol blinks, those gorgeous blue eyes flicking away from Baekhyun's face to the ground.

Baekhyun is having a hard time breathing, his poor heart can't take this much excitement in one day, and he fears he's about to faint.  
  
"I mean, if you want to, if you don't, of course - "  
  
"I would love to!" Baekhyun blurts out before Chanyeol can continue his sentence.  
  
Delight sparks in those lovely icy blue eyes and the alpha breaks out into an easy, charming smile. The million-dollar dimpled smile that has broken the hearts of fangirls all over the world when a dating scandal came out in 2016. "I'm Chanyeol," the alpha says softly, and Baekhyun is internally screaming.

"I know," Baekhyun says stupidly, before he chokes on his saliva.

Chanyeol’s smile is positively feral at his response.

"I mean, I'm Baekhyun, it's nice to meet you," Baekhyun laughs nervously, and the alpha smiles brightly, now dressed down in his more casual outfit, a simple Gucci pullover and ripped jeans.  
  
They both shake hands and Baekhyun is filled with warmth and sparks when he touches Chanyeol's hand, tentative and gentle. Indeed, the alpha’s skin is as smooth as he has dreamt of, smooth and silken to the touch.  
  
"If you're done _flirting_ , Yeol, we are starving," comes Jongin's teasing from the other side of the studio. Baekhyun feels heat creep up to his face immediately and he coughs into his hands, looking away from the alpha in front of him. "

Ignore him, he's being a grouchy pain in the ass because he can't get some," Chanyeol calls out loudly for Jongin to hear. Choking on his saliva, Baekhyun averts his gaze to stare attentively at the ground.  
  
Jongin huffs indignantly before sauntering off lazily, grace etched into his every step – as expected of the best dancer ever to grace South Korea’s entertainment industry.

"I'll only be a moment. I'll catch you outside?" Baekhyun says with a tilt of his head, offering the alpha a small smile. "Yes, of course, I'll wait outside with the boys," Chanyeol replies with a dashing smile.

Ever the gentleman. Baekhyun swoons, watching as the alpha's broad , muscled back disappears out the studio door.  
  
Quickly finishing up, Baekhyun decides to text Minseok and asks him to come along.  
  
But upon exiting the studio, he realises that Minseok is already there, waiting for him, making small talk with Joonmyun and Sehun. Jongin and Minseok are pointedly ignoring each other, with Chanyeol resting his head on Jongin's shoulder languidly.

They're a stunning sight to behold, their visuals are perfect together, and Baekhyun wonders if they had ever slept together before. But judging by the way they're so comfortable and at ease with each other, Baekhyun takes a large bet that they have.  
  
"Let's go boys," Jongin announces, his voice deep and silken, before pushing himself off the wall, letting Chanyeol stumble a little with a disgruntled growl.  
  
And just like that, Baekhyun is about to have dinner with world-wide heart-throb boy-group EXO.  
  
  


  
  
It's nothing, really.  
  
At least that's what Baekhyun keeps telling himself.  
  
It's no big deal - so what if they exchanged numbers? Chanyeol is an international star, he's bound to have multiple contacts worldwide too – Baekhyun keeps telling himself that.

It's not a big deal, really.

Baekhyun gnaws on his lower lip till it's red and raw.

It's no big deal - so why does Chanyeol keep texting him on a daily basis like they’re close friends?  
  
 **Chanyeol:** _Dinner at a small, quiet kbbq place later? I'm filming a drama in your area._  
  
 **Baekhyun:** _So you deign to have dinner with me only when you're in my area? Harsh, Park :(_  
  
 **Chanyeol:** _Okay, truthfully, I'm not in your area. But a guy's got to shoot his shot, right? ;)_  
  
Baekhyun feels his face heat up in embarrassment, even when he replies: _Pick me up at seven and you've got a chance to shoot your shot, big boy._ Gods, he seriously sucks at texting. He sucks at flirting even more.

"Why are you smiling at your phone like an idiot?" Comes Minseok's lilting voice, jolting him harshly back to reality.  
  
"Nothing!" Clearing his throat, he immediately locks his phone and sets it down on the table, clearly too quickly for it to be a casual nothing.

Minseok only lifts a defined brow, cat-eyes narrowed and full of suspicion. But the other omega lets it go quietly, going back to his work with a sigh – Baekhyun knows that his friend and Jongin have been on rocky terms, even more so since their last encounter at the photoshoot.  
  
The photoshoot – a lot of things have happened since that fated photoshoot.  
  
Like, Chanyeol being friendly with him. Like, Chanyeol exchanging numbers with him. Like, Chanyeol being flirtatious and playful with him all the time. Like, Chanyeol and him hanging out later, _alone_.

Baekhyun even knows Chanyeol's schedule for the month now, thanks to the hardcore fans who do their research, and the alpha's itinerary for the rest of the month is packed with filming upcoming dramas and shooting commercials for famous brands. On top of that, EXO is scheduled for another comeback.  
  
So Baekhyun can't figure out why, for the love of god, Chanyeol is being so nice to him and actually treating him like a _friend_ , asking him to hang out and have meals together.

But maybe he's just overthinking it, maybe he's just thinking too much and reading too much into the lines about the alpha. Maybe the alpha is like this with all of his friends, with his easy-going manner and charismatic personality. Yes, that would make sense, because Chanyeol is always so bright and outgoing, all dashing smiles and friendly almond eyes.  
  
So Baekhyun shoves that thought away, focusing back on his screen wordlessly, not reading too much into it. Then his phone vibrates gently with a notification a few moments later -  
  
 **Chanyeol:** _Oh, Baek, you always have the best things to say. I'll be waiting below at six-thirty in a cap and mask._  
  
  


  
  
True to his word, Chanyeol is leaning against his expensive Mercedes, face concealed by his Balenciaga cap and black mask.  
  
But anyone with their eyes peeled can immediately tell it's the alpha, with his broad shoulders and tall stature. The Mercedes is already a dead giveaway, no one here, not even the CEO of the company, drives such a flashy, ostentatious car.

"Hey you," Baekhyun chirps, poking his finger against Chanyeol's cheek with a smile. The alpha jumps a little in surprise, only to relax when he sees Baekhyun staring up at him.

  
"Hey," Chanyeol laughs through his mask, the sound muffled. They both get into the car wordlessly, quickly, and Chanyeol drives away as quick as he can to not attract anymore attention. "I'm sorry, did you wait long?" Baekhyun enquires, peering at the alpha curiously.

"No worries, I just arrived five minutes ago. Though I'd be more worried about paparazzi," Chanyeol chuckles, glancing up at his rear view mirror quickly.  
  
"Do you think they followed you?" Baekhyun gasps, turning around to look for any suspicious looking vehicle tailing them, making sure to keep an eye on the cars beside them through the heavily tinted windows.  
  
"Even if they did, they wouldn't be allowed to release anything without speaking to my company first," Chanyeol hums, one hand on the steering wheel, looking so effortlessly handsome. Baekhyun blinks, tearing his gaze away from the alpha's side profile, sharp nose and jawline, to outside of the car's window.  
  
"So how was your filming?" Baekhyun enquires softly, glancing around at the luxurious interior of the car, attempting to steer himself away from staring creepily at the alpha.

"Tiring," Chanyeol chuckles, making a sharp left before cruising along a small alleyway. "Boring," Chanyeol continues with a sigh, "I'm famished." Baekhyun notes the alpha's casual outfit, from his YSL hoodie to his sweatpants.

"Well, it's a good thing we're going to have a great meal," Baekhyun hums.  
  
"I chose the best," Chanyeol chirps, smile so wide and contagious that Baekhyun can't help but smile too.  
  
"Did you? We'll just have to see then," Baekhyun teases gently, having a hard time believing that the superstar is capable of picking out places to eat in a quiet, small, run-down neighbourhood like this. Chanyeol should be used to high-class, five-star restaurants and being served nothing but the best. Chanyeol settles his car into a lot by the roadside, completely ostentatious against the humble neighbourhood cars.  
  
The restaurant is indeed, tucked away into a small corner, with little to no one here, and Baekhyun is seriously beginning to doubt the alpha's choice of food.

But then the owner, a middle-aged woman, comes to greet Chanyeol with a cheerful smile, filled with familiarity and warmth. "It's been awhile," she chides the superstar, flicking him on his forehead like how a mother would her naughty child.

"You must be someone special then," she turns to Baekhyun with a kind smile.  
  
"Don't scare him off. We haven't even gotten to eat together yet," Chanyeol whines, and she only rolls her eyes before showing them inside, shoving them into a small, cozy private corner.

"The usual, then?" She sets down the menu, and Chanyeol only nods gratefully.

"Throw in a surprise," Chanyeol teases, winking at her with a wide smile.  
  
The owner tsks and strolls out of the room, muttering something about Chanyeol still being a shameless flirt and playboy. "You must come here often," Baekhyun muses, resting his elbows on the table with a tilt of his head.

"I do, most of the time with the boys, sometimes on my own just to get some space," Chanyeol answers, folding his large hands in front of him on the table, his expensive gold watch glinting in the light.  
  
"The food here must be lovely, then," Baekhyun chuckles, averting his gaze from the alpha’s wide hands, trying not to think about those hands wholly capable of manhandling him anywhere he feels like it.  
  
"It is, it reminds me of my mother's cooking," Chanyeol hums, long fingers playing with the gold ring now, and in this close proximity, Baekhyun can only think of the alpha's deft fingers working their way up his body skilfully, slowly sliding up and down his thighs, plucking already taut strings on him that he never thought he could feel -  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Chanyeol's question snaps Baekhyun out of his filthy train of thoughts about the alpha.

 _Shit_.

Baekhyun feels heat creep up on his cheeks, and he clears his throat with a weak chuckle, hoping he doesn't sound nervous, facing Chanyeol with wide eyes. The alpha's pale blue eyes have darkened considerably, his nostrils flaring and his lips parted in a soft pout, sharp fangs glinting under the dim lights.  
  
Shit, Baekhyun had totally forgotten that Chanyeol can scent the change in mood. If only Baekhyun could have kept his horny thoughts to himself.

Mentally face-palming himself, he scrambles desperately to come up with an excuse that sounds viable enough. Failing miserably so when he blurts out, "I was just thinking of the sale I saw at the supermarket this morning." Baekhyun rushes the sentence out with a cough, scratching the back of his neck nervously.  
  
"I didn't know supermarket sales got you all hot and bothered," Chanyeol chuckles darkly, his voice dropping an octave lower, making the already burning heat pooling his abdomen spread throughout his entire body.

"Hot and bothered?" Baekhyun squeaks out pathetically, fingers grasping at the hem of his shirt tightly.  
  
Chanyeol leans back against his chair languidly with a devilish smirk curving up on his ridiculously handsome face. "I can smell your lust, Baek," Chanyeol muses, a shit-eating grin starting to appear on his face now, bright blue eyes flaring with danger and Baekhyun really thinks he should get out of here while he can, run for the hills while he gets caught.

"I'm afraid you must be mistaken," Baekhyun ekes out breathlessly.  
  
"My nose doesn't make mistakes," Chanyeol murmurs, leaning forward on his palms now, towering over Baekhyun with a tilt of his head and that stupid, insufferable smirk on his Gods-damned gorgeous face. Baekhyun leans back quickly, scrambling to get his filthy mind in check placing as much distance as he can between the two of them, the alpha's scent overwhelming him and making him dizzy.  
  
The tension is thick, and Baekhyun scrambles to find something to bring this Gods-damned topic elsewhere, and he's saved, miraculously, by the owner of the restaurant as she opens the door with her foot. Chanyeol leans back against his seat suavely, glimpsing at his watch nonchalantly with a small smirk on his ridiculously handsome face.

"Complementaries from the chef," she sing-songs, placing the hot dishes on the table gracefully.  
  
When she's done, she turns to glare at Chanyeol.

"Take your overbearing scent elsewhere and don't scare off the poor omega," she chides.  
  
Baekhyun coughs, covering half his face with a hand to hide his laughter. "My overbearing scent is my charm, _noona_ ," Chanyeol croons with a wink, his plush lips curving up into a charming grin.

"Call me _ahjumma_ , you idiot," she hisses, whacking Chanyeol on the head with the menu, resulting in the alpha's pitiful whine.  
  
With that, she leaves with a huff, muttering something about the alpha being insufferable and hoping that he finds an omega willing to tolerate his behaviour. Baekhyun rests his elbow on the table, hand still covering half his face as he grins at Chanyeol.  
  
"As much as I love to see you smile at me sweetheart, the food is getting cold," Chanyeol purrs, and Baekhyun throws a napkin at him with a huff.  
  


  
  
  
Upon seeing EXO practice their new song in their studio, Baekhyun is amazed.  
  
The five of them have a new album coming up – Baekhyun has got a sneak peek at it, and as such, they'll have to practice their title track over and over again. Chanyeol had invited Baekhyun over for lunch with them, but the omega had stuck around longer than intended, and the rest didn't mind as well.  
  
It certainly didn't hurt to have a fawning omega over them every other moment as well.

Baekhyun would poke Jongin's and Sehun's muscles, watching them dance with effortless grace, would listen in awe at Yixing's and Joonmyun's lilting, warm honey voices and then applaud them, would nearly _drool_ everytime Chanyeol raps.

Honestly, Baekhyun doesn't know how he survived so long in here without having a mental, fanboy breakdown.  
  
But now, Chanyeol scowls when Baekhyun coos over Sehun's dance and raps, clapping his hand like a kid in a candy store. Ever since their meal together a few weeks ago, Chanyeol has been paying more attention to Baekhyun, has been keeping an eye on the omega more often than not, and even Minseok has told him that the alpha's scent has been on him for awhile now.  
  
Baekhyun ignores the alpha's overbearing possessiveness and pokes at Sehun's cheek with a frown. "You should stop smoking, it's going to ruin your voice," Baekhyun chides.

"I'm not a kid, mother-hen," Sehun snorts.  
  
" _Yah_ , I'm your _hyung_ , idiot," Baekhyun flicks Sehun's forehead with a grunt.  
  
"Sorry… _hyung_ ," Sehun purrs, his deep voice reverberating through the practice room as he snickers.  
  
"Brat," Baekhyun hisses, flicking the taller alpha on the forehead again with a huff. But before Sehun can respond, he’s summoned by Chanyeol and Joonmyun from the other side of the practice room.  
  
"Sehun, get your ass over here!" Chanyeol calls out impatiently when Sehun takes too long to respond, those sky blue eyes staring at the two of them with an intensity that Baekhyun can't place his finger on. Yixing gives Sehun a pointed, warning look and Sehun only rolls his eyes before sauntering towards them wordlessly.  
  
Baekhyun rests his back against the wall with a huff. The group gets together in the middle of the practice room, their voices a collective murmur and Baekhyun can't figure out what they're talking about, but it’s probably something to do with their choreography and song. Mihawk, their choreographer for this comeback, stands with them, laughing every now and then at the discussion.  
  
Minseok pops in then, his small head poking out from behind the large door. Jongin's scarlet eyes immediately light up with quiet delight. "I come bearing gifts," Minseok announces, lifting up his arms to reveal two big plastic bags of drinks and food, the smell already wafting through the room deliciously, enough to make Baekhyun’s mouth water as well.

"Life-saver," Sehun breathes out before padding towards Minseok, lifting and twirling the omega around with a grin like a starving man who just found his saviour.  
  
"I'm not done, you asshole," Chanyeol growls.  
  
"Food first, talk later," Sehun says with a wave of his hand.  
  
"Brat," Chanyeol snarls playfully in an easy banter.  
  
It's already past dinnertime when they start eating, and Baekhyun is alarmed when he sees a few missed calls from Taehyung. It must be about work. He stands up, ready to bid them farewell, when Chanyeol blocks him, tilting his head to the side with a lift of his defined brow, leaning against the exit suavely. His hair falls to the side, now dyed to a platinum ash, making him stand out even more, in preparation for their comeback.

"Going somewhere?" Chanyeol questions, muscled arms folded across his taut chest.  
  
And during these few weeks, it seems like Chanyeol has been working out very often, with his muscles getting more prominent and larger than ever. Not that Baekhyun minds - he admires Chanyeol every chance he can get and the alpha often pops up in his dreams unannounced.  
  
"Taehyung called me a few times, so I was going to call him back," Baekhyun answers smoothly, refusing to think anymore about Chanyeol's gorgeous face and sculpted body.  
  
"Is Taehyung... have you two - " Chanyeol cuts himself off with a clearance of his throat, looking shy all of a sudden.

"If you're asking whether me and Taehyung have fucked, the answer is no," Baekhyun laughs softly, even though his heart is pounding wildly in his chest. "He's not my alpha, neither is he my boyfriend," Baekhyun says, tearing his eyes away from Chanyeol's delicious, glistening arms to his ridiculously handsome face.  
  
Chanyeol answers with a pleased hum.  
  
"So if I may, can you move - "  
  
"It's a Saturday night," Chanyeol interrupts, crushing blue eyes blinking at Baekhyun with hope.

"And...?" Baekhyun tilts his head to the side in confusion. "It's about time you come and hang out with us at our place. We’re going to go back after practice to drink and chill," Chanyeol chirps, and Baekhyun blinks up at the alpha with wide, surprised eyes – out of all the things he expected Chanyeol to say, this wasn’t one of them.  
  
"I - I'm honoured, and I'll definitely come, but I have to take this call first, okay? I promise I'll be right there once I'm done with Taehyung," Baekhyun rushes out giddily, placing a hand on Chanyeol's forearm gently.

"Send me the address. Wouldn't miss it for the world," Baekhyun chuckles, feeling pure, undiluted joy spark throughout his veins as he looks at Chanyeol with a wide, un-checked smile. And the alpha can sense it too, because he's grinning back at him in an instant.  
  
"Of course," Chanyeol murmurs, "I'll see you soon."  
  


  
  
Well shit.  
  
Baekhyun stands at the base of the expensive, million-dollar apartment, looks up at the swanky new building with wide eyes.  
  
It's already past midnight, almost one in the morning, and the stars are bright and blinking above the clear midnight blue sky. Baekhyun calls Chanyeol, still in awe of the luxurious building, when the alpha buzzes him in quickly.  
  
The lift up is quick, and it stops all the way at the top floor, where the penthouse is. Baekhyun is greeted by Chanyeol's gorgeous smile and bright eyes.

"Hi," Chanyeol breathes out softly, and Baekhyun steps in to the penthouse quietly. "I wasn't sure you'd come," Chanyeol says, and Baekhyun can hear the exchange of Minseok and Jongin's heated argument about who’s more adorable in the living area.  
  
"Of course I'd come," Baekhyun replies, giving the alpha a side-long glance. _How can I not – when I’m halfway in love with you?_  
  
The penthouse is built with floor-to-ceiling glass windows, letting the starlight trickle in prettily. There's a staircase up to a second floor, no doubt leading to where EXO's rooms are, and another staircase on the opposite side that probably leads to the infinity swimming pool above. There's a jacuzzi smack in the middle of the penthouse on the first floor, right beside the huge sofa and television, the spacious walls and high-ceilings making Baekhyun feel like he's in a movie.  
  
"Star-struck?" Chanyeol teases.  
  
"The only time I was ever star-struck was when I met you," Baekhyun blurts out without thinking.  
  
And then he realises what he just said, so he chokes on his saliva, looking away from Chanyeol's already proud smirk and devilish eyes. "It's because you're in EXO," Baekhyun tries to defend himself with a huff.

"Mmhmm," Chanyeol only answers with a pleased hum, his deep voice reverberating throughout his chest.  
  
But before Baekhyun can retaliate, they already reach the rest, where they're drinking and playing games and it reeks of alcohol in here. Before he can help it, Baekhyun scrunches his nose up in distaste. "I see you're not a fan of alcohol," Chanyeol chuckles lowly.

"I'm a terrible drinker," Baekhyun admits, thumbing his chin slowly, "I'm always flustered and shy whenever I'm drunk, it's disgusting and annoying."  
  
"I think it's cute," Chanyeol murmurs softly. Baekhyun whips his head towards the alpha with a surprised part of his lips.  
  
"Guys," Chanyeol clears his throat before Baekhyun can respond, resting his arm on his shoulder casually, that touch igniting a dangerous spark within the omega's body, spreading throughout his veins like wildfire licking at his blood. "Baek's here," Chanyeol announces, and the rest give delighted yelps of greetings, all definitely drunk and tipsy on the couch, except for an exasperated Joonmyun, watching all of them with dismay in his eyes.  
  
"Come, I'll show you the pool," Chanyeol offers, and Baekhyun gladly takes his hand, squeaking in surprise with a laugh when the alpha pulls him along the darkness.

"This apartment is gorgeous," Baekhyun compliments, looking around at the interior with awe. He'd definitely want his future house to look something like this - if he can even afford it.

"Company insists on letting us live here," Chanyeol replies with a snort.  
  
"Hey if you don't want to live here, I'll gladly take your place," Baekhyun laughs softly as they go up the spiral staircase.

“You’ve got big shoes to fill in if you want to do that, sweetheart,” Chanyeol teases as they reach the entrance to the swimming pool, the large clear doors already halfway open.  
  
The swimming pool is a beauty, and it takes Baekhyun’s breath away, spreading from one end to the other, the moonlight reflecting off the clear waters prettily. There are sunbeds for them to rest on nearby the pool, and small tables right beside each one. "Wow, it's so pretty up here. The moon is gorgeous," Baekhyun breathes out, eyes wide as he stares up into the night sky.  
  
"Gorgeous is right," Chanyeol murmurs, and Baekhyun turns to look at the alpha then, finding the taller male staring right back at him with soft eyes. Heart pounding in his chest, Baekhyun feels his face flame with heat.

Smiling sweetly, Baekhyun takes a few steps nearer to the alpha, blinking up at him innocently before pushing an unsuspecting Chanyeol into the pool with a laugh.

Chanyeol lands in the pool with a surprised yelp, his eyes wide and lips parted in surprise. "You look like a floundering fish," Baekhyun chuckles, snapping a photo of the alpha with a grin. "Fuck you," Chanyeol growls playfully, hoisting himself up the railing and removing his shirt with ease before stalking towards Baekhyun like a predator.  
  
"No! Chanyeol behave! I’m still your hyung!" Baekhyun squeals with laughter, running around the pool giggling like an idiot, watching as the alpha advances on him with a feral grin.  
  
"I'm sorry! I surrender! Stop!" Baekhyun yelps, reaching a dead-end when Chanyeol gets closer, and the omega attempts to duck from under his arms and rush out of here, but the alpha is too fast, too strong and he grips Baekhyun's waist tightly and in an instant, Chanyeol has Baekhyun against his half-naked body, wet and dripping from the water in the pool.

"Okay okay! I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Baekhyun laughs, squealing when Chanyeol lifts him up with ease.  
  
"Do you mean it?" Chanyeol asks softly, those bright eyes a burning gaze into Baekhyun's face.  
  
"Mean what?" Baekhyun is mesmerised by those sparkling, gorgeous eyes. "That you're sorry," Chanyeol murmurs, fingers tight and secure on Baekhyun's waist and hips.

"Ah, yes, yes I'm sorry I pushed you in and that the big bad alpha Park Chanyeol - _ahh_!"  
  
Chanyeol throws Baekhyun into the pool with a loud laugh, relishing in the omega's squawks of indignance. " _Yah_ , Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun yells. "You're going to pay!" Baekhyun sputters, wiping away the water from his eyes. "Get on my level first, shortie," Chanyeol teases, squatting down with a tilt of his head as he leans forward to reach Baekhyun's face level.

"Asshole," Baekhyun hisses, splashing the cold water towards Chanyeol's naked torso.  
  
The torso that has made millions of fangirls worldwide faint and drool.

The torso that is sculpted and defined with months of hard-work and gymming.

Baekhyun swallows thickly, looking away from Chanyeol's muscled biceps and defined abs to his devastatingly gorgeous face, several water droplets dripping gently down his smooth cheek, sharp jawline and the column of his throat, where his Adam’s apple moves slightly. Never in his life has he wished to be that single water droplet, at least he'd get to feel Chanyeol's skin, to run down Chanyeol’s -  
  
"You're thinking of supermarket sales again," Chanyeol teases.  
  
"Am not," Baekhyun hisses before hauling himself out of the water.  
  
"I can't help that I'm so tempting and irresistible and - " When Chanyeol is in mid-sentence, Baekhyun uses this opportunity to push him down again, relishing in the alpha's warning growl and playful glare.

"Tempting and irresistible, huh?" Baekhyun purrs, watching the water droplets run down Chanyeol's jawline greedily.

"Tread safe waters, Baek," Chanyeol warns, going utterly still in the cool water.  
  
"I would like to find out," Baekhyun whispers, "just how tempting and irresistible you can be."

Chanyeol's eyes darken dangerously, and his plush lips part, about to reply, when Yixing interrupts them with a cough. "Joonmyun is drunk! Hurry up and see him drunk-calling Joohyun!" Yixing laughs, eyes twinkling with mischief.  
  
Baekhyun immediately stands up, and the water drips down his clothes now, leaving him cold and wet.

"Ugh, you two go clean yourselves up," Yixing says with a scrunch of his nose before disappearing back inside. Baekhyun turns on his heel, giving Chanyeol a side-long glance, hopefully looking alluring and enticing to the alpha, before sauntering off, letting his hips swish a bit more as he walks.  
  
Inside, it's warm, which Baekhyun is thankful for. Chanyeol catches up with him in no time, still half-naked and dripping wet, the water droplets greedily running over his smooth skin, travelling across the hard planes of his muscles and back.

Baekhyun really wishes he's those water droplets right now.  
  
The two of them don't speak till they reach Chanyeol's room.  
  
"Here," Chanyeol says softly, handing Baekhyun a clean t-shirt. "You can use my shower. I'll use the common toilet. You can stay the night too, if you want, since it’s a little too late for you to be going home alone. There's enough rooms in here for you," Chanyeol murmurs hesitantly, and Baekhyun takes the t-shirt gratefully, already shivering from the relentless cold.  
  
"Thank you," Baekhyun says, about to turn to face Chanyeol to thank him properly, but then the alpha is already gone, leaving him cold and wet in the middle of his empty room.  
  


  
  
Waking up, Baekhyun feels like heaven.  
  
The bed is soft and large, so comfortable that he doesn't feel like waking up or leaving it.  
  
"Good morning sunshine," comes Chanyeol's familiar deep, amused voice. Baekhyun gasps, turning to his side to find a sleepy-eyed alpha beside him, with a respectable distance between the two of them on bed.  
  
"You were out cold by two thirty, and I didn't have the heart to wake you up when you looked so peaceful sleeping," Chanyeol says, stretching languidly, his muscles rippling with the movement and Baekhyun realises that this must be what heaven is like.

He must have died and gone to heaven.

"The rest are still sleeping because they drank too much last night. Yixing had to help Joonmyun into bed," Chanyeol chuckles, resting his head on the palm of his hand with a smile directed at Baekhyun.  
  
"Thank you for not kicking me out of your bed," Baekhyun chuckles.  
  
"Nonsense. You look like you belong right here," Chanyeol answers easily with a yawn. Heart pounding in his chest at the alpha’s response, Baekhyun can only look away shyly, tearing his gaze away from Chanyeol’s sleepy face and half-naked torso.

Half-naked torso.  
  
Sitting up then in surprise, realising that he's only in Chanyeol's oversized t-shirt, his thighs and legs bare for the alpha to see. Squeaking in surprise, he covers himself with the soft quilt, noticing the slight change of the scent in the room.  
  
Baekhyun turns to Chanyeol, lips parted, about to say something, when there's a piercing doorbell jerking the both of them out of this haze of desire.

The doorbell sounds again, clear and loud.Furrowing his brows, Chanyeol looks wholly annoyed, lips pulled back into a dangerous scowl, eyes darkening with vexation. But he has no choice but to go and answer the door, because everyone else is still sleeping. Feeling bad for the person on the receiving end of Chanyeol’s icy glare and annoyed grimace, Baekhyun follows him quietly, creeping closely.

Then Chanyeol opens the door.  
  
To reveal a stunning-looking Sandara Park standing at the door, staring at Chanyeol with wide, hopeful brown eyes.

" _Oppa_ ," she sobs, flinging herself right into his arms, hiding her small, pretty face in the crook of his neck. Sandara clearly doesn't see Baekhyun, and even if she does, she ignores him, wholly investing herself into Chanyeol’s strong arms.  
  
Baekhyun reels backwards, clearing his throat before he rushes up the stairs quietly, feeling his heart constrict in his chest, squeezing the air out of his lungs painfully.

The alpha is stiff-backed while giving the actress a gentle, awkward pat on the back.

"Chanyeol-oppa," she wails, wrapping her thin arms around Chanyeol's waist tightly, the bracelets on her wrist clanging noisily in the early morning, like the bell on a cat’s collar. "I missed you," she says softly, lifting her head up from Chanyeol's chest to stare at him through her thick, wet lashes.

Baekhyun scowls, wanting to rip out her pretty eyeballs right then and there.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Chanyeol questions, voice hard and low.  
  
Baekhyun tears his eyes away from the sight, ignoring the drop of his stomach, ignoring the sinking feeling threatening to drown him, ignoring the painful thudding of his poor heart.

He doesn't stay or stick around any longer to hear their hushed conversation.  
  
  


  
  
A few weeks have passed since that early morning encounter.  
  
Baekhyun has been dragging his feet to work ever since then, mainly because he has to publish the next few photos on the magazine, which has Chanyeol's face and body all over it. The alpha hasn't contacted him since then, and he never had the courage to pick up his phone to talk to the superstar either. He assumes that the alpha is too busy with all the schedules lined up for their upcoming comeback.  
  
Ever since he left the penthouse, snuck out like a thief without informing Chanyeol.

Minseok on the other hand, had been kind enough not to talk about Chanyeol or EXO ever since then, even though he's now officially with Jongin. There have been rumours spreading about EXO and their love lives recently, one circled around Jongin and Minseok, the other one Chanyeol and ex-girlfriend Dara, idol-turned-actress.  
  
Chanyeol and Dara had dated long ago, a few years back, till they broke up due to their work getting in the way.  
  
Baekhyun guesses that they're back together now, smiling bitterly to himself as he slams the magazine shut, the front cover of the magazine a photo of EXO in blazers and their muscled half-naked torsos exposed. Obsession is their new track, one that has the crowd going wild over it and they're expected, as usual for every comeback, to top the charts domestically and internationally as they make their first showcase next week once the music video drops.  
  
Gingerly rubbing the back of his neck and his aching lower back, he stands wordlessly, exiting the office with a tired yawn.  
  
Taehyung catches him in the middle of the corridor, blocking him with his towering height and an insufferable smirk. Baekhyun scowls up at the handsome alpha. Why must almost everyone be taller than him?

"What is it," Baekhyun grits out.  
  
"Tell me why Joonmyun has been checking up on you," Taehyung demands with a hand on his hip, violet eyes burning with curiosity.

"He has?" Baekhyun lifts a brow. "He's been asking me about you," Taehyung hums, flicking Baekhyun's forehead gently. The omega scrunches up his nose in distaste. "Maybe he finally realises what a hot piece of ass I am?" Baekhyun offers with a grin.  
  
Taehyung only rolls his vivid eyes. "He says the enquiry comes from Chanyeol," Taehyung says.  
  
Baekhyun pauses, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "Did you two sleep - " Taehyung gasps, looking scandalised, eyes narrowed into accusatory slits as he stares at Baekhyun.

" _No_!" Baekhyun hisses, covering Taehyung's mouth with a slap of his palm.  
  
" _Yah_ , no going around fraternising with him, okay? You'll only end up with a heartache. God knows the amount of broken hearts he’s left behind," Taehyung snorts, patting Baekhyun's head gently. "Tell me about it," Baekhyun retorts before ducking from under Taehyung's reach and scurrying off, ignoring the alpha's protests.

"Tell Joonmyun I said hi!" Baekhyun sing-songs, glancing back at Taehyung with a grin before slamming face-first into a hard chest.

Pain shoots up his nose at the impact. Seriously? Who the fuck has a chest this hard?   
  
"I'm so sorry!" Baekhyun squeaks out, rubbing his nose with a sniffle.  
  
The stranger doesn't make a sound, so Baekhyun lifts his eyes from the ground, only to find himself staring at Chanyeol's handsome face.  
  
And then all the breath is knocked out of his lungs.

"C - Chanyeol!" Baekhyun ekes out weakly, and the alpha only looks down at him with a small, tentative smile. Baekhyun takes a step back, eyes wide as he surveys Chanyeol's devastatingly gorgeous face and broad shoulders.

"What are you doing here? Uh, do you have a meeting with Taehyung? Hold on, he just left, he's right around the corner. Let me - _mmph_!"  
  
Chanyeol has him backed against the wall, caging him in with his strong arms, and thank the gods that there isn't anyone here, all having gone out for their lunch break.  
  
"W - what are you doing - " Baekhyun flinches when Chanyeol's fingers slam against the wall beside his head.  
  
"You ran away," Chanyeol's voice is near-guttural and Baekhyun realises that the alpha must be nearing his rut. Chanyeol's scent is alluring, drawing him in like a moth to a flame, drowning him and never letting him escape.

"I didn't," Baekhyun protests weakly, fingers grasping the collar of Chanyeol's jacket.  
  
"When I told Dara to fuck off, you were already gone," Chanyeol growls, and Baekhyun's heart is thundering in his chest, he's about to combust into flames right then and there. "I - I thought you wanted some alone time with her - " Baekhyun flinches when Chanyeol snarls harshly, little embers in those gorgeous sapphire eyes sparking with danger.

" _Bullshit_ ," Chanyeol says roughly, one hand tightening on Baekhyun's waist, the alpha's touch like fire and electricity burning through his skin.  
  
"You got scared when you realised your feelings for me were more than just a casual fling," Chanyeol growls, voice wholly animal now. Their lips are barely inches apart from each other's and Baekhyun wants so badly to kiss him right then and there. "And when you saw Dara in my arms, you got even more scared, scared that I wouldn't reciprocate those unpredictable feelings, am I right?"  
  
"Chanyeol, I like you. A shit load. And I... you deserve nothing but the best, Chanyeol. I'm not even - "  
  
"Chanyeol! What a surprise! What are you doing here?" Comes Taehyung's voice, interrupting the both of them, coming to save Baekhyun from utter embarrassment and humiliation from what he was about to blurt out to the alpha. Baekhyun's heart is stuck in his throat, his grip on Chanyeol's shirt loosening as he’s harshly brought back to reality.  
  
Chanyeol pushes off the wall with an unreadable expression on his handsome face, those sapphire orbs never leaving his face, even as he replies Taehyung.

"I was just visiting Baekhyun for a moment," Chanyeol replies gruffly, voice hoarse and rough, darkened blue eyes shifting back to their usual gorgeous crushing blue. His hands have left Baekhyun's waist, and the latter almost protests at the loss of the alpha's warmth.  
  
"Oh, would you like something to drink while you're at it?" Taehyung enquires, tilting his head to the side, violet eyes shooting Baekhyun a concerned look.  
  
"No, I was just leaving," Chanyeol gruffs out, finally tearing his gaze away from Baekhyun's face.  
  
Baekhyun can hardly breathe, his heart thundering wildly in his chest, and Chanyeol's scent is overwhelming him, dizzying and alluring. But before Baekhyun can say anything to Chanyeol, the alpha turns on his heel, broad shoulders stiff as he walks away with lethal grace. 

Once Chanyeol is out of earshot, Taehyung blows out a low whistle, the empty corridor echoing with it.  
  
"Damn, what did you do to piss him off so much?"  
  
  


  
  
EXO's comeback is a major success. Though it's not a surprise.  
  
Baekhyun is still an avid fan, watching and streaming their new music video, captivating and catchy. And as an avid fan, he goes to the music stores and buys their album, streams their music, and watches all their live performances on music shows and interviews. Of course, when he always spots Chanyeol, his heart aches for the alpha.  
  
And as a _heartbroken_ avid fan, he goes to their fansign, like a fucking fool he is.

He managed to get in without much effort, with Minseok and the rest of EXO helping him in. Only Chanyeol doesn't know he's coming today. They're in the middle of the event when it's Baekhyun's turn, and he holds the album close to his chest, hoodie oversized with a mask concealing his face. He strolls right past the other members, shooting them a thankful look, till he reaches Chanyeol.  
  
"Thank you for supporting us! We’ll do our best to make you proud!" Comes Chanyeol's bright voice and million dollar smile.  
  
"What do you want me to sign?" Chanyeol asks light-heartedly, those crushing blue eyes slowly lifting up from his gifts to stare right into Baekhyun's face.

Baekhyun is about to faint, his heart exploding in his chest. And once he realises it's Baekhyun, his eyes widen a little before he schools his expression back into a friendly one, that stupid charming smile still bright on his unfairly handsome face.

"Just this, please," Baekhyun murmurs, sliding the album towards Chanyeol slowly with tremling fingers, the album in Chanyeol's version, with all his pictures and jacket photoshoots – the limited edition one he won in an event because he’s stupid enough to still support the alpha even after all the heartbreak he’s been through.  
  
" _Baek_ ," Chanyeol whispers, long fingers gripping the pen so tightly that his knuckles turn white.  
  
"You never called... or texted after I... after I confessed," Baekhyun hates that he sounds so pathetic right now, sounds so heartbroken, as if the pining and longing for the alpha had left a deep hole in his heart.

Chanyeol's plush lips part into a surprised 'o', and he looks so handsome today in his casual clothes; a white pullover and black ripped jeans, his usual gold Patek on his wrist, and gold rings adorning his fingers prettily.  
  
"Excuse me, are you done? You're making Chanyeol-oppa here uncomfortable," a female voice comes chiming in, and when Baekhyun turns to her, he immediately recognises her as Dara. Oh.

"Dara," Chanyeol warns, shooting the actress a disapproving look.  
  
"I - I'm sorry," Baekhyun stutters, quickly grabbing the album back, without waiting for Chanyeol to sign it. His heart is breaking into glass pieces – he's having difficulty breathing.  
  
"You're not a _sasaeng_ , are you? Chanyeol-oppa looks really uncomfortable," Dara prods, lifting a brow, her honey brown eyes scanning Baekhyun head-to-toe with a cautionary loo on her pretty face. It’s not like she does it on purpose – she’s just looking out for Chanyeol because they’re in love. At least, that’s what Baekhyun tells himself when he feels his heart tearing open, bleeding profusely on the floor.  
  
" _Dara_ ," Chanyeol growls.  
  
The cameras click, and fans immediately squeal at Dara's sudden presence, screaming that Dara came to support Chanyeol and how sweet it is of her to do that. This piece of news will be all over the tabloids and internet tomorrow first thing in the morning. Baekhyun is sure of it. He can even see the title: _Chanyeol's ex-sweetheart Dara comes to support him at EXO's Obsession fansign! Is love blooming in the air again?_  
  
Baekhyun grips the album tightly before bowing to the both of them pathetically, scurrying off without saying another word, leaving Chanyeol, and his broken heart behind.

  
  
  
  
Baekhyun spends the rest of the day sulking at home.  
  
Minseok has been calling him for the past few hours, but he doesn't pick up, he doesn't have the heart - or the strength - to. He lies on the sofa, scrolling through social media, finding himself staring at Chanyeol and Dara's picture that has been circulating ever since this morning, with the alpha's hand on her shoulder as they pose for the camera.  
  
Baekhyun sighs heavily, and he ignores Chanyeol's social media, for fear of what he might see. He had put himself out there only to get scoffed at. Chanyeol hadn't even made a move on him after he confessed, after he told the alpha so blatantly that he liked him.

Perhaps Chanyeol saw him as a short-term fling, nothing serious, nothing more, just harmless flirting here and there – someone to talk to to pass time.  
  
Groaning, he shoves his face into the pillow tiredly.  
  
The television is playing in the background, and it seems like all the channels he switches to has EXO on it. Baekhyun resorts to his miserable fate and tunes out on the interviews, tunes out on the headlines relating to Chanyeol and Dara, tunes out on their supposed rekindled love.  
  
Sinking further into the couch, he sighs when Minseok calls him again. It's not as if he's ignoring the omega on purpose, it's just that he needs some space and time alone to gather his thoughts and emotions. If he's going to meet Minseok, he knows he's going to melt down and bawl his eyes out for sure.

And being the great friend Minseok is, the omega is definitely going to listen to Baekhyun cry and whine and bitch about Chanyeol.  
  
So he spares his friend the pains of having to hear him cry his heart out.  
  
Time passes and before he knows it, it's already past dinnertime. The sky has darkened considerably into a dark blue. Stomach growling, he finds himself wandering to the little quiet restaurant where he and Chanyeol had their first meal together. It's empty, save for several people gathered around a table.  
  
"Oh! Baekhyun," the owner chirps with a wide smile, wiping her hands on her apron as she ushers him inside. “It’s been awhile! You must be here to join Chanyeol and the rest!" She sing-songs, and before Baekhyun can process the statement in his head, he's being dragged over to the table where it's packed with people.

"What – wait!" Baekhyun whispers hurriedly, halting her in mid-step, panicking as he tries to hide behind her.  
  
There, he sees Chanyeol, as handsome as usual, seated in the middle. On his left is EXO's manager and on his right is, of course, Dara. Minseok is with them as well, seated beside Jongin quietly. The rest of EXO are surprisingly sombre, despite their recent successes and fansign that just passed. Baekhyun wonders if they got into an argument.  
  
"Why are you so shy?" She chides with a _tsk_ , and Baekhyun only shakes his head with wide eyes before retreating back out, hoping to go wholly unnoticed. "Me and Chanyeol - " But before Baekhyun can continue, Chanyeol lifts his head up that second, and catches his eye with a sharp glance.

The alpha's crushing blue eyes widen with surprise, and he's about to open his mouth to speak when Baekhyun stumbles backwards, gulping audibly.  
  
Then he runs.

Yes, _runs_ out of the there as fast as he can. Like a fucking criminal.  
  
Then he slows down with a huff, realising that he's reaching the main road soon. Why would Chanyeol even give chase? Baekhyun shakes his head with that ridiculous notion, snorting at himself for being so stupid. The alpha's got Dara now, and Dara will definitely keep him in her clutches till the day she dies. 

And then someone grabs his forearm tightly.  
  
Whirling around in shock, Baekhyun finds himself staring at a slightly panting Chanyeol.  
  
"You always make me run after you, don't you?" Chanyeol murmurs, those gorgeous blue eyes twinkling with mirth. "I - I'm sorry," Baekhyun blurts out, eyes wide as he takes in Chanyeol's frame. Why the fuck did Chanyeol follow him all the way here - even when EXO and Dara are in the restaurant?  
  
"Chanyeol, what are you doing? Your celebratory dinner is back there," Baekhyun chuckles nervously, tugging on his arm, attempting to get Chanyeol to remove that iron-grip on him - it's fruitless, the alpha is too strong. 

"A celebratory dinner that everyone asked you to come to, but you ignored," Chanyeol says pointedly with a lift of a defined brow.  
  
"What?" Baekhyun breathes out, "I - I didn't check my phone for the whole day after the - the fansign. I assumed you would be with Dara and - "  
  
"Stop assuming, Baekhyun," Chanyeol growls, raking his fingers through his silver ash hair with frustration. "If you had looked at your phone - if you had even waited awhile longer at the penthouse - if you had _waited_ at the fansign," Chanyeol's voice is pleading now, his eyes wide with helplessness, "you would have known that I asked Dara to fuck off, and that we're better off as friends because _I'm fucking in love with you_."  
  
And just like that, Baekhyun's world stills. 

The trees stop swaying, the seconds stop ticking, the cars stop moving, everything has gone silent and stopped in the moment.

All because Chanyeol confessed to Baekhyun, all because the alpha - the most gorgeous, handsome, insufferable, annoying alpha, has told Baekhyun he loved him. Baekhyun's mind is reeling with endless thoughts, his blood is rushing through his ears, drowning out everything else.   
  
"I'm in love with you," Chanyeol breathes out softly, fingers loosening their grip on Baekhyun's forearm.

"I'm irrevocably in love with you, head over heels for you. If you had just waited, Baek. I would've told you all this after I shooed Dara away, after the fansign," Chanyeol murmurs, and Baekhyun shakes his head, feeling tears sting in his eyes.

All along… Chanyeol had all along harboured feelings for him as well.  
  
"I'm sorry," Baekhyun says, "I'm sorry I just - I was so scared, I thought you and Dara got back together, with you two being on the news, with her showing up at the fansign... I thought - I'm so stupid, I'm so sorry, Chanyeol - I love you too. I've been your number one fanboy since day one, and when you barged into my life unannounced, I was so unprepared and surprised and scared and excited and - _mmph_!"  
  
Chanyeol kisses Baekhyun soundly, strong arms gathered at his waist tightly, plush lips soft and smooth against his own.

"I love you," Baekhyun whispers shakily, bringing his hands up to wrap around Chanyeol's broad shoulders. "You have no idea how much you frightened me and ensnared me at the same time - " Baekhyun gets cut off by a wolf-whistle.  
  
"Take it back to the rooms, boys!" Jongin howls with laughter.  
  
Baekhyun immediately pulls away from Chanyeol with a squeak, but the alpha holds him tightly, resting his chin on Baekhyun's head gently with a shit-eating grin on his handsome face.

"Let me go," Baekhyun hisses, punching Chanyeol's hard chest weakly.

"This is embarrassing!" Baekhyun protests when he hears Yixing's cat-call in the distance.  
  
Chanyeol only looks down at him with a fond smirk. "To the rooms it is."  
  
  
  
  


" _Mmph_ , Chanyeol," Baekhyun mewls, grasping at the pillows tightly, trying to keep his voice down in the middle of the night.  
  
Chanyeol has him on his knees, one hand splayed across his lower back possessively, the other tightly locked on his hips. "Look at you," Chanyeol murmurs as he thrusts into Baekhyun relentlessly, rough and fast. "All mine," Chanyeol whispers, leaning down to press a kiss on Baekhyun's shoulder with a lick.  
  
Baekhyun jerks in surprise, turning to face the alpha with a glare over his shoulder. Chanyeol only smirks handsomely, pulling Baekhyun back against him with a soft snarl.  
  
Baekhyun cries out in surprise, biting on his wrist to keep himself from screaming out in pleasure. Chanyeol's grip on his hips tighten as his thrusts get harder, quicker, more frantic now. Baekhyun yelps when Chanyeol flips him over easily, hooking his legs over his shoulders with ease.  
  
The alpha is merciless in the way he moves his hips, groaning when Baekhyun clenches hard on him. "Chanyeol," Baekhyun mewls in pleasure, the incessant throbbing need between his thighs growing as his release nears. "Chanyeol _please_ ," Baekhyun moans, fingers gripping at Chanyeol's biceps roughly, grasping anywhere he can touch the alpha.  
  
"Knot me, make me yours, _anything_ ," Baekhyun pleads through ardent kisses.  
  
Anything holding Chanyeol back had snapped, and all self-control disappears upon Baekhyun's sweet words.  
  
Switching them, Baekhyun's legs are fully wrapped around Chanyeol's waist now, tightly and securely, his arms slung over the alpha's broad shoulders loosely. "I love you," Baekhyun breathes out through shaky moans.  
  
"I love you," Chanyeol groans roughly when Baekhyun shifts his hips, thrusting down when Chanyeol thrusts into him. Chanyeol's knot is too big to pull out fully now, and Baekhyun relishes in being engulfed by the alpha. Heat spreads like wildfire throughout his veins, and he grasps at Chanyeol's muscles when he finally comes, seeing white and blinding stars in his vision.  
  
And when Chanyeol comes, he muffles his ragged moans into Baekhyun's neck, hips stuttering, grinding shallowly into the omega. Chanyeol's come fills Baekhyun up snuggly, and the omega mewls in content when he feels the alpha's cock throbbing in him, thick and long, not nearly sated yet.  
  
"Your rut is killing me," Baekhyun chokes out with a smile, wrapping his arms around Chanyeol's shoulders loosely.  
  
"Your heat is worse," Chanyeol points out with a snort, nuzzling Baekhyun's throat with a smirk, licking a stripe there and then sinking his teeth into the skin there softly. Baekhyun gasps, heat immediately firing in his blood again, and that's all it takes for them to tumble around in bed again.  
  
  


  
  
_Alpha Park Chanyeol of EXO and his omega lover of four years have gotten engaged! Read to find out more about their secret love affair all these years!_

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh, please forgive me if this fic is horrendous. It's my first time writing on this platform. Nonetheless, thank you for reading it.


End file.
